


¯\_(ツ)_/¯

by yubing



Category: Cytus (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yubing/pseuds/yubing
Summary: *PNP*OOC是我獨特象徵*接受不了請馬上關閉以免造成身心靈不適*原創角色有*私設超多





	¯\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> *PNP  
> *OOC是我獨特象徵  
> *接受不了請馬上關閉以免造成身心靈不適  
> *原創角色有  
> *私設超多

「我是Asakura Neko，順口的話只叫Neko也行！」

「我是……Aroma White，請多多指教……」

Neko握住了Paff伸出的那隻手，僅僅是上下搖動後兩人都感受到了尷尬。

就算Neko擅長的是自來熟但是對方都不講話怎麼樣也熟不起來。正當兩人浸在尷尬的沉默時兩人點的餐點都來了。

「你也喜歡吃甜食嗎？」

「喔，嗯……很喜歡。」

「我和你說喔，餐廳的巧克力聖代很好吃喔！」

「是嗎？」

而Neko只是挖起了自己杯中的巧克力冰淇淋送到了Paff的嘴邊，被餵食的那方有些遲疑地吃下了那一口冰淇淋後露出了微笑，看得Neko心情很好。

「吃了這口冰表示你以後就是我的搭檔了！」

「Aroma White！」

「咿！怎，怎麼了嗎？」

「我們一起成為第一名吧！」

「啊……嗯。」

Paff輕輕點了點頭，淡淡朝對方微笑著，然後開始吃起他那一份蛋糕。

過了一禮拜後Neko搬進了Paff的宿舍，他的理由是因為他們哨兵宿舍的床都太硬了，常常都睡不好，所以他想要搬到Paff的房間。

「哇……」

「Aroma你的房間好可愛喔！」

「還好吧……」

Neko將他很輕便的隨身行李隨意丟在玄關後便跳上床墊滾來滾去，的確是比他原本那個上下舖躺起來舒服多了。

Paff自認為自己的房間實在是稱不上可愛——除了床旁擺放的幾隻絨毛娃娃外——在床的另一旁擺著一組沙發、白色木頭茶几、一臺電視和冰箱。

「晚上我們要睡這裡吧！好興奮喔！」

「啊！晚上我們也可以玩通宵！Neko有帶遊戲機來喔！」

「啊……都可以。」

「『警告，警告。』」

「『有不知名的入侵者。』」

「啊，Aroma原來你有喇叭君耶！上次沒看你帶出來。」

喇叭君在Paff的身邊繞著一邊發出警告，不過Paff只是微笑著，將喇叭君捧在手心上後細聲說了什麼之後便放開了他，接著喇叭君便往Neko的方向飛去。

「Asakura Neko，我是Aroma的喇叭君，請多多指教。」

「請多多指教囉，喇叭君。」

不過在當Neko整理好他極為簡便的行李後他便拉了Paff陪他一起打遊戲。

不過在那之前他倒是在套房內翻箱倒櫃找零食吃。

「嗯？這是什麼……吼——」

「呃，怎，怎麼了嗎？」

「Aroma喝酒喔，被Neko抓到了！」

「欸，欸欸——那是……去很冷的地方出任務才會喝的……」

「喔——啊，這裡有洋芋片！」

「好——來玩吧來玩吧！」

Neko坐到了沙發上，雙手捧著搖桿後他等了Paff設定角色一會後就開始了遊戲。

他們玩的是以舊西元的遊戲光碟再復刻的槍戰遊戲，他們選到的角色都是當時的兩位女性上士和士官長。

「聲音好吵……」

「這也算是訓練的一環喔。」

「咦？」

Paff有些震驚地轉頭望著Neko，只見後者的目光專心注意在閃躲敵方的炸彈。

「畢竟我們哨兵的五感比Mute還要來得敏銳得多，所以為了能夠忍受吵雜的聲音Neko才會開始玩這種遊戲喔。」

「原來如此……」

「啊——Aroma死了。」

「咦！」

「騙，你，的——」

「真是的，別嚇我啊……」

然後他們就這樣玩了一個晚上，當他們回過神來已經是上午五點了，而發現的原因還是因為Neko睡著了所以螢幕邊緣卡在Neko的所選角色的位置Paff才發現這件事。

在Neko搬到Paff的宿舍之後過了一個月。

「Aroma！Aroma！」

「怎麼了嗎？」

「任務的指令下來了！」

Paff馬上停下了沏茶的動作，當Paff坐到了Neko邊上後Neko便點開了指令文件。

那其實算是私人委託，被綁架者的家屬在寄給塔的請函中將對方的資訊提供得一點不差，包含了他們的據點位置等等的。

Neko再往後面看發現出發時間在明天零點，而預計抵達時間是在凌晨三點，時間對他們而言還是有些緊迫。

「委託人應該很著急吧。」

「畢竟怕被撕票嘛。」

「不過這次的委託人給的資訊還真完善呢……」

「私家偵探？」

「嗯，啊，有可能。」

Neko看完附件裡的照片後起身，伸了個懶腰後走到衣櫃前準備換衣服。

「你，呃，要去哪？」

「活動身子喔！Aroma要一起來嗎？」

「啊，啊……好。」

他們到的是一處運動中心，Neko本來就固定每個禮拜會來這裡三次，雖然不到他平常會來的日子不過就快出任務了，他總是習慣在任務前夕更加密集訓練自己。

「第一次要和Aroma出任務，好期待喔。」

「我也很期待喔。」

他脫下衛衣換上鞋子後便抱著他的隨身袋走到右邊的拳擊室，而Paff則是到了另一頭的泳池。

Neko首先是在場邊做著伸展操，直到原本和教練對打的那位男人準備走到一旁休息後Neko才一邊走向教練一邊戴上從隨身袋拿出的手套、頭盔和護齒。

「準備好了嗎？」

Neko輕輕點頭，接著對方只是拍了拍手中的墊子示意要Neko打過來。

刺拳、直拳、彎腰閃躲接著是勾拳。

「太慢了！」

Neko往對方的耳朵踢，然後理所當然地對方用墊子擋下了踢擊，接著又是一連串富有節奏感的打擊聲。

現在Neko正站在淋浴間裡沖著暖水，剛運動完的肌肉也還在微微繃著，惹得Neko渾身發酸腰板都快挺不直。

在洗掉一身的汗臭後Neko穿好衣服走出淋浴間。在門口他便遇到了剛剛與他練習的教練，而他遞給了Neko一罐溫豆漿。

「明明訓練量這麼大卻一直長不出大塊的肌肉……你這小貓是不是都沒在控制飲食？」

「哎呦，肌肉長太大塊也不好看啦！而且Neko還是女生欸！」

「長太瘦的話會像之前一樣被其他人小看喔。」

Neko在對方說完後停下了將罐子口送到嘴邊的動作，他似乎在思考著什麼，雙眼發直地看著前方。

「因為這樣而小瞧Neko的話，也只是因為他們不懂Neko厲害的地方罷了。」

「再說了，我已經不再是——」

「那個……抱歉，等很久嗎？」

「不會的不會的，Neko也才剛好！」

Paff從淋浴間出來後就看到了站在門邊等著他的Neko，而Neko馬上一改剛剛的態度，面對著Paff的他臉上是堆滿笑容的。

在臨走前他也只和那名教練草率地道別，喝完豆漿丟掉空罐子後他便馬上蹦蹦跳跳地拉著Paff走了。

「Lillian姐拜拜！」

「那小貓真的是……哎，總之真希望他能夠忘記以前的事。」

「Neko你準備好了嗎？」

「隨時都能出發！」

接著他們到了二號車庫的門口等待接走他們的小卡車。

即便在哨兵的訓練中耐得了寒受得了熱是其中一個重要環節但Neko總覺得自己快冷死在車庫前了。

「很冷嗎？」

「嗯……不會。」

Neko只是努力壓抑話中的顫音，但還是Paff拿下了原本繞在他脖頸上的圍巾綁上了Neko的脖子。

「啊，不用了啦Aroma，不用了啦！」

而且在後頸那處還被Paff打上了一個巨大的淺綠色蝴蝶結。

「……謝謝。」

「有暖和點嗎？」

「啊……嗯。」

接著在小卡車緩緩開出來後他們便上了車。

一路上非常顛簸，Paff幾乎整趟路程都睡不好，不是正準備進入深層睡眠時被震醒，就是震動的幅度大到他完全無法入眠。

「終於到了呢。」

「『Aroma現在的狀態為，緊張。』」

「原來Aroma會緊張嗎？」

「是有一點……」

他們來到的是一棟僅有兩層樓的矮房，磁磚應該是因為久未刷洗的緣故而幾乎看不出原來的顏色。

窗戶也被貼上了電火布，而且也像是因為太久沒打掃的關係玻璃也是髒到看不清內部。

「Neko告訴你一個小妙招吧！」

「是什麼？」

「只要在手心上寫個靜字，然後再把他吃掉就能緩解緊張了！」

Paff不相信Neko的說辭，不如說這個方法太沒有根據性了，不過他還是照做了。

不知道是不是心理作用，Paff的確是覺得自己冷靜了點。

「有用哎。」

「那我們就走吧！」

Neko用錘子將門錘破了一個大洞，然後帶著Paff衝了進去。他們打開了每扇門，彷彿早已知道兩人的到訪似的每一間房間都是空的。

除了二樓最裡頭那間主臥室。

「有人在——家嗎？」

但他彷彿只聽到裡面有幾個人咋舌和手槍上膛的聲音，Neko用嬌小的身軀擋在Paff前方並不停往牆邊退後，直到兩人已經縮到門旁牆角後Neko便抽出了一直掛在腰間的匕首。

首先子彈打穿了門板，Neko可以感受到背後緊貼的那人的細碎顫抖，於是Neko用還空著的手抓緊了對方的手。

接著是門板緩慢分離的聲音，可能是已經機器太過於老舊才會運行得如此緩慢，當門後的男人跨出一隻腳後Neko毫不猶豫地鬆開了Paff的手。

接著Neko的匕首不偏不倚地砍進了對方脖頸上的動脈，鮮血全噴在了Neko身上，黏糊糊的實在很噁心。

Neko手腳併用地將那名男子推開，接著又有一個壯漢衝過來，刀子直接貫穿了那名壯漢的喉嚨，發出了幾聲幾乎不成聲的呻吟後便倒地了。

然後在Neko一瞬間分神時又有一名男子壓了上來，劈頭就是對Neko一陣猛打。

Neko並不是沒有反抗，當他脖子一被掐住時他就不停地用力捶著對方的背一隻手則是在摸索剛剛因衝擊力道過大而飛走的匕首。

「Aroma……咕噗！」

猛力的一拳往肚子揍來，Neko從剛剛開始就只是在硬撐罷了，至少他現在並不想死在這裡。

不過在剛剛Paff其實就拿出了佩在腰間的左輪手槍，那也上了膛但慣用手的食指卻扣在扳機那遲遲下不了手。

他只是……他並不想殺人，但是不扣下扳機的話誰知道Neko會怎麼樣。

於是Paff用著顫抖的手指扣下扳機，子彈在Neko上頭的男人的後腦開了紅花，而彈頭也剛好擦過了Neko的臉頰，瞬間那裡也流出了汩汩鮮血。

「嗚啊啊啊啊啊！」

「Aroma！」

「我……我殺了人……」

「沒事的Aroma，沒事的。」

Neko靠近了Paff握住了他的手，但是只見Paff輕輕抽走了自己發顫的手跌坐在地。

他只感覺眼前的Neko變成了黑色、粉色和膚色組成的色塊，然後他的眼淚就撲簌簌地落下使Neko有些慌。

「欸，欸欸，為什麼突然哭了啊……」

「我殺了人……我居然——」

「你……早點面對這個事實吧，你和Neko也是逼不得已的啊，我知道啊！」

「上層的命令對我們是絕對的你也知道的啊！」

「咿！」

「為什麼感覺你不能明白這一點啊！」

Neko用著幾乎能將對方的骨頭折斷的力道抓著對方的上手臂，用力地前後搖著，嘴中的吼聲也沒停過。

「我，我只是……」

直到Paff恐懼地望著Neko的雙眼的焦點逐漸渙散，Neko才意識過來，然後微微鬆開了自己的手。

但是Paff卻閉上了眼，像是斷了線的人偶般倒在了Neko身上。不過Neko也只是一手攬著對方，另一隻手的手心冒出來一團粉色的光球，然後光球落地後體積快速增大變成了一隻獵豹的樣子。

接著他將Paff輕輕放到了獵豹的背上。

「就當作幫一個小忙，把剛剛看到的忘掉好嗎？」

Neko走進房間的深處後從腰包拿出了一個小機器貼上了對方的鐐銬上後他將對方嘴上的布拆下。

「請問姐姐你們是……」

「我們是……你的爸爸媽媽派來的，他們請我們把你救出來喔。」

Neko輕撫著那名小男孩的頭頂，朝著對方微笑著，而晶片也終於解碼完畢，小男孩的四肢在這一瞬間恢復了自由。

「你……如果肚子餓了的話，要不要先吃個麵包再走啊？」

「哇——謝謝姐姐！」

「嗯哼，不客氣。」

——已經不想要再有哪位嚮導跟他一樣了。

小男孩躺在Neko對面的沙發上睡著了，而Paff則是枕在Neko的大腿上仍舊沒睜開雙眼。

Neko大膽地推測Paff他大概是進入了渾沌狀態，這個時候當然誰都叫不醒他，而一回到塔裡他就得回報任務及這件事。

「……一點都不想和那些人接觸呢。」

他晃了晃泛著紅漬的小束袋，裡頭的東西隨著他的搖晃跟著移動，裡頭只發出了肉與肉碰撞的沉甸甸的聲音。

Neko甚至開始懷疑委託人有收集肢體的癖好，而他是不是設了一個局——抑或者是順勢而為要Neko把他們的耳朵帶回去。

不過誰在乎呢？

——好黑。

這是現在的Paff對他所身處的地方的唯一感想。伸手的確是見不著五指的，而且很冷，而他不確定是不是因為自己身上一絲不掛，還是這空間溫度的確很低。

現在他的精神圖景是一片黑夜，和虛擬實境不同，這次他是真的陷入了渾沌狀態。

教科書以前是怎麼寫來著……釐清思緒，冷靜下來便能脫離險境。

他坐在了地上，盤起了自己的雙腿坐著，閉上雙眼後他努力讓心底那被掀起的波瀾平靜下來。那確實是有用的，雖然使用的時間並不短。

「嗯……」

但他確實是醒來了。

「我……呃，已經過了多久……」

「……Neko？」

轉一轉有點僵硬的脖子，他發現自己已經躺在宿舍的床上，一旁牆上的電子鐘告知了Paff已經是任務後五天，而一旁的床頭櫃上擺著一個大碗、營養劑、瓶裝水和一支針筒。

坐起身子後他則是看到Neko跪在床的邊上，以手臂枕著頭睡得深沉，不知道這幾天Neko有沒有睡好——他覺得應該沒有。

頭髮凌亂、腳底紅腫，眼眶也有點泛紅，他的樣子實在讓人心疼。

「嘿呦，咻——」

Paff將Neko拖到床上，接著幫對方蓋好了被子後他下床，開始收拾Neko隨意放置在桌上的方便麵杯子。

已經睡了五天，他覺得自己也沒有理由繼續睡下去了而且人的身體總是需要活動活動，所以他開始整理起房間。

「嗚……窗簾拉一下啦，Aroma……」

「等等，Aroma？」

睡前他記得他窗簾是拉上的，他從被窩裡彈了起來，家裡的小混亂被整理好，玄關那頭還飄來了焦香味和煎東西的滋滋聲。

「早餐好快就好了，再等一下好——」

「歡迎回來！」

「唔！……我回來了。」

Neko自背後用力地抱住了Paff，熱度自緊貼著的地方傳過來，Paff頓時產生了想哭的一股衝勁。說真格的，這段時間兩人都想了很多，關於Neko如何看待那時自己的態度，關於Paff為什麼那時候會對於殺人而退縮。

那不都是人會有的一種表現嗎？都是只是害怕罷了。

而自從那件事過後，Paff發現Neko真的是愈來愈黏他了。

在自從那次任務過後，Paff發現Neko的改變也不止愈來愈地黏著他打轉著一件事，還有任務時有時本應還會開些冷笑話的他變得不苟言笑，除此之外也沒有什麼太大不了，生活除了任務所帶來的刺激外一直是平淡如水的。

而就如水般平淡地過了一年多。

「要上了喔。」

「嗯……」

而這段期間每個禮拜都會有三天，Paff會用虛擬實境來練習面對各種情況下自己可能會產生的恐懼，而Neko總是目不轉睛地看著監控屏幕。

——不會讓Aroma陷入危險的喔！突然想起他曾經這麼說過，不過有點忘了是什麼時候說的。

「『系統100%啟動完畢。』」

「『場景選擇……舊西元戰場。』」

「『身份……護理兵。』」

下一瞬間飛塵拂過臉頰，打得Paff的臉有些疼，耳邊的嘶吼聲、砲聲及槍聲不絕於耳，而Paff則是顧不上那些往來於各個病床之間遊走。

消毒藥水和煙硝味混合出刺鼻的味道，配上眼前傷兵捂著自己已經流出膿和血的傷口打滾掙扎著的畫面實在是衝擊力十足。

「請……請讓我幫你換藥。」

「麻煩了……」

在Paff剛好為那名傷兵綁好繃帶後他便聽到了誰在呼喊著自己的名字，下意識轉過頭他又看到一個個擔架不停地被抬進來。

「Aroma！快快快！又有一批新的傷患了！」

「好！」

然而當他目光飄移到某個擔架時，他愣住了，即便有人要他借過也沒有注意到——直到被人狠狠撞了一把後他才回過神來。

「Neko……」

他的身體幾乎只能用破破爛爛形容，右腹部中了三彈，與身體分離的右手臂被擱置在他的胸膛上，右腿和左腿也因骨折而紅腫。不提還有多處擦傷，右腿的腓骨還自腳腕處凸了出來。

「……一定還有救的。」

Paff抹掉了不知何時湧出的淚水，趕去支援了執刀醫生，當Neko從簡易刀房被推出來時，已經是日落西山的時候了。

然而當他一同和病床步出刀房時眼前驀地跳出了測試通過的小視窗。

「嗚嗯……呼……」

「歡迎回來！這次情緒波動比上次還要平穩喔，真不愧是Aroma！」

「『情緒穩定性比上次增加了5%，本次是進步幅度最大的一次。』」

Neko一把抱住了Paff，飄著淡淡牛奶味的洗滌劑香味悠悠地竄進鼻腔，Paff只是聞著那好聞的香味輕輕推著Neko，使後者離開自己的身體。

「要不要去吃聖代？」

「如果Aroma請客的話就去。」

「那好啊，走吧。」

「嗯！」

在往餐廳的途中他們遇到了Lillian，所以他們三個人一邊聊天一邊往餐廳走去。

基本上聊天是只有Lillian和Neko的對談，Paff只負責聽或者應付兩人偶爾的攀談。

Paff很少看到Neko在他人面前笑得這麼開心，他並非不會笑，和家人的視訊通話當中他也經常性地掛著笑容，當然，在Paff面前也一樣。

這麼說來，這些日子來他也沒什麼聽到Neko提到關於其他哨兵的消息，或者是除了Lillian以外的人的日常話題。

「Aroma幫忙占個位吧，我和Lillian姐去點餐。」

「Aroma是要巧克力聖代加焦糖醬吧？」

「嗯，麻煩了。」

在Paff入座後Neko便挽著Lillian的手臂往點餐台走去，而且途中兩人有說有笑的。

「真是太好了……」

「那個，我能坐這嗎？」

向Paff搭話的是一名長得不太起眼的女性，不過他有一頭好看的深褐色捲髮，和深色的短髮有些不太相稱的淡藍色眼珠子被蓋在圓形鏡片後方。

突然的問題稍微讓Paff分了一會兒心，下意識點了點頭後當對方坐到了自己身旁的座位他才回過神來想說些什麼來阻止對方。

「那，那個……這個位——」

「你的臉，很精緻呢，很好看。」

「呃，謝謝……」

「我能更靠近點看嗎？」

但他話還未說完就湊過來了，Paff還未能夠反應過來對方的臉就近在咫尺，這時他無意間發現到對方眼下的雀斑。

「真的，很漂亮呢，眼睛是像祖母綠一樣漂亮的綠色呢。」

熱氣噴上了Paff的臉，而對方露出的腥紅的舌舔了舔自己的唇後Paff不由得感受到一股惡寒。明明只是滋潤嘴唇的動作而已哎……

「欸欸，Aroma！店員小姐姐送了我兩個公仔欸，你——」

「『Aroma現在的狀態，緊張，請Neko幫幫他。』」

而Neko的視線自喇叭君身上移到了Paff所在的位置，塑膠質感的公仔與磁磚地面碰撞，Neko的身體微微顫抖著，牙齒碰得磕碰作響，而呼吸也在同時間變得粗重且紊亂。

「Kikuta Akimi……」

「呀，是Neko嘛，好久不見了。」

「放開他！」

但Akimi只是摟住了Paff的腰，將身子貼近了Paff後又向Neko勾起了唇角。

「如果我說不要呢。」

「Aroma White……這麼可愛的嚮導，可不能就這樣輕易放他一個人呦。」

「停下……」

「看，他的眼睛這麼好看，難道你不會想一口吃下嗎？」

「你……住口啊！」

「咕唔！」

Neko一把扯住了Paff的衣服後將後者往Lillian丟去，接著他又扯起Akimi的衣領，一拳就往對方的臉上揮去。

「Aroma！你還好嗎？」

「沒事，只是稍微勒到脖子而已，倒是他們兩個是……」

「……那野貓如果沒和你說的話，那我可沒有那個立場能說出口。」

眼鏡伴隨著一些暗紅色的血自Akimi的臉上飛到了桌面，但他卻連眉頭都未皺一下，反而是將笑容掛到臉上，將口中的血吐到了Neko臉上。

然後又是一陣猛捶猛打，Akimi總覺得自己半張臉都腫了起來，不過他仍然無意去阻止Neko，不如說這才是他的目的。

當Neko揍得愈起勁他能告發的罪就愈重。

「等等……你要幹嘛？」

「當然是——」

「讓他清醒。」

「唔！」

當Lillian的手揮下去時清脆的聲音回響在整個餐廳，而Neko的正臉頰火辣地抽痛著。痛楚將Neko拉回現實，而指關節上殘留的血滴落於Akimi胸前，冰涼濕滑的觸感讓Neko打了個冷顫。

「噗咳……如果你沒有要繼續打的話，請你放開我……」

Akimi輕力拉著Neko抓著自己衣領的那隻手腕，不過卻出乎意料地好分開，一瞬間失去拉扯自己的力量還使他向後踉蹌了好幾步。

接著Neko衝出了餐廳大門，對於自己衣服上、手上甚至是濺到臉上的血棄之不顧。

「啊……Neko！」

「呃，Aroma你……你先回宿舍吧。」

「然後你，先去醫院包紮傷口。」

「憑什麼我要聽你的話？」

「想要像那時你做掉他一樣的做掉你，我也做得到喔？」

接著Akimi抹去了唇邊的血，罵罵咧咧地走出了餐廳，而在那之後餐廳才稍微恢復本該有的喧嘩聲。

「然後這個些就當作清潔費用和餐點的錢吧，真的是非常抱歉。」

而Paff只是呆呆地望著Lillian，他很快速地丟下幾張鈔票接著拉妥外套衝出餐廳大門。

如一部血腥的快閃鬧劇一般，餐廳的下午又很快地恢復了平靜。

但是到了夜深人靜的時候Neko卻沒有回到宿舍。

基於他可能被留在收容所關個三兩天所以Paff也曾到了收容所想把Neko贖出來，但也只得到了在稍早他已經被贖出來了的消息。

而在那之後一個禮拜Paff也毫無關於Neko的消息。

雖然他可只能確保Neko目前是平平安安地存活在某處，因為他的精神圖景可是連點崩壞的跡象都沒有。

於是Paff又到了哨兵的宿舍，沿著只走過一次的路徑走到了Neko原本的宿舍房間，而他只希望自己沒有記錯房號。

敲了幾下門後便有人來應門，開門的女子穿著邋遢，眼皮底下還掛著濃重的黑眼圈，一副好幾天沒睡好的樣子，不過出口的聲音卻意外地有精神。

「……你是誰？」

「我是Neko的嚮導，呃……他在這嗎……」

「我去幫你叫他吧。」

語畢女子便轉身走進那一片混亂中，通鋪房裡最深處有個穿著水藍色的寬大汗衫的背影，Paff他一眼便認出了他是誰。

「嘿！Neko，外找！」

Neko很明顯地猶豫了一會，但最後他還是從上鋪下來，踏著有些虛晃的步伐走到了Paff面前。

「呃，早安。」

「Neko你……不想回來嗎？」

「嗯。」

面無表情的Neko點了點頭，而Paff卻沒有注意到Neko在點頭的那一瞬間腿已經顫抖到要站不穩。

「我也很累啊……而且這幾天我想了很多，我們果然還是分開吧，我已經沒有那個心力去保護你了。」

那是一半的真話一半的假話。很累是事實但想分開是假的；想了很多是事實但沒有心力也卻是假話。

「真的，呃，我很抱歉……」

「『Aroma心情低落，需要Neko的安——』」

「你很吵欸。」

像是找個對象遷怒似的，Neko恨恨地瞪了喇叭君一眼，接著喇叭君便像逃跑一般躲到了Paff的肩膀後方。

「總之，你回去吧，鑰匙我會——」

「真是，你完全沒打算照原來說好的那樣說欸。」

「Lillian姐，別這個時候插——」

「總之這隻小野貓你就領回去吧，那些話其實可以完全不用在意沒關係。」

當Lillian說完Neko可以感覺到背被狠狠地推了一把，接著背後的門被關上，只留下了一臉茫然Paff的和不滿而咋舌的Neko。

「……先回去吧。」

「啊……好。」

回到了宿舍房間後兩人還是不發一語，Neko不知道該怎麼向Paff解釋那些話的意思，而且Paff真的有把那些話當真嗎？

「唔！那個……我還在洗……」

「……我知道。」

簡單地沖過澡後Neko便泡進了浴缸，於是Paff縮了縮腿騰出位置給Neko。

狹小的浴缸擠下了兩個人，只對Paff而言原本是剛剛好的空間再怎麼說還要擠下另一個人實在是有些勉強，所以他們兩人的臉和身子都很貼近彼此，幾乎都要沒有喘息空間。

「……今天真的很抱歉，其實我的本意並不是那樣的。」

幾乎是要哭出來的聲音，這使Paff有些嚇到，他睜大眼睛望著對方，呼吸也在一瞬間止住。

「Aroma你……願意聽Neko解釋嗎？」

而Paff點了點頭，除此之外也沒開口，只是靜靜地聆聽對方吐出口有如霧氣一般易散的微弱聲音。

「其實Aroma是Neko的第二任嚮導，之前那個是被人害死的。」

「被那個Kikuta Akimi……也就是之前在餐廳遇見的那位哨兵凌虐致死的，差不多是在兩年前吧。」

「在受訓期間，Neko也曾經被他為首的哨兵們霸凌過，也是Lillian姐他保護了我。」

「而後來結束受訓後，他們霸凌的對象就變成了Neko之前的那位嚮導。」

「死了也還不放過他，還把他分成了……肉塊，寄到了Neko手中。」

「Neko只是不希望同樣的事會發生在Aroma身上而已……所以今天才會說出那樣的話。」

原來是這樣啊。彷彿可以聽到自己鬆了一口氣的聲音，Paff異常緊繃的神經終於得以放鬆，他安撫性地輕摸著Neko的背，些微地抽泣聲讓Paff很是心疼。

仔細想想，其實Neko也才15歲而已就要經歷這麼多，是不是太超出一個青少年所能負荷的。

「Aroma願意原諒……原諒我嗎？」

「那是當然。」

Neko用力抱住了Paff，接著像是要轉換氣氛似的，Neko起頭在浴室和Paff打起了水仗。

今晚是兩人這一個禮拜來，睡得最安穩的一次。

細細地哼著歌，在那短暫的分離後又過了兩年，而現在的Paff心情特好。

在一年前兩人已經變成了一對戀人，而每天每天的生活都很愉快，雖然排除要出任務的這項因素應該會更愉快才是，不過每天還是生活甜蜜到要滴出蜜來。

「『Aroma的終端有新郵件，寄信者是塔的人事部。』」

正當Paff拿起澆水壺準備為盆栽澆水時喇叭君突然飛到Paff身旁打轉，貌似有些慌張的樣子。

「是很緊急的郵件嗎？」

「『是的，是非常緊急的郵件。』」

於是他停下了手邊動作，點開了終端後一屁股坐到了床緣查收郵件。

那是他最不希望收到的郵件——關於Neko的死亡宣判。

而他馬上是查了Neko的任務積分排名，第51名，而且和50名只差了一點積分，應該是黑箱吧，他想，偽造資料對高層來說可是非常容易的。

他一向認為自己不是厲害的嚮導，不僅優柔寡斷而且還總是在關鍵時刻扯後腿，實在是談不上優秀的自己怎麼會發生這種事呢？

而且上面也強調要在這個禮拜內執行，不然就是塔的人員親自下刀了。

手上的澆水壺哐啷落地，頓時房間中只剩下Paff細碎的哭泣聲。

然後到了深夜時而Neko已然陷入熟睡，Paff還是下不了刀，手中緊握著的水果刀跟著手細碎的顫抖。

他覺得自己下不了刀。這很正常吧？其他嚮導不可能沒有猶豫過吧？但是——

這真的好痛苦，還未下刀心感覺就先被誰撕成了碎片，這好痛，他想，真的好痛。

而他將刀子放回了刀架上，躺到了床上，用力將Neko擁入懷中。能拖就盡量拖延吧，對策總是會想到的。

但是在隔天早上醒來，Neko已經不再房間，不同以往的是成對的擺設都缺了一個。

「啊，啊啊……」

「為什麼……」

絕望的苦澀在口中擴散，棉被旁還殘留著的餘溫變得燙手，Paff只能坐在床上乾嘔，感受腸胃被翻攪的極度不適，眼淚也不停地落下。

太陽穴一陣一陣的脹痛，疼痛逼得他要喘不過氣來，只能自喉頭發出咻咻的喘息聲。

「快回來吧……拜託……」

自那之後Paff再也沒看過Neko，直到在三年後他慌慌張張要出電梯門後不小心撞到了Neko那才是他們三年後除去現在的同居唯一一次的見面。

「哎喲！是誰啦！走路不看路的！」

「喂你！給我停下來，撞到人都不用道歉的嗎？」

Neko就衝著Paff的背影大喊，直到後者回過頭後他才停下怒罵的動作，望著對方的目光是震驚的。

「Aroma……Aroma！真的是你嗎？」

頭上的穩壓器伴隨著轉頭的動作微微搖曳，明明在塔的時候還沒有安上這東西的啊。

「你是誰？為什麼……為什麼會知道我的本名？」

「我是Asakura Neko啊！之前是你的哨兵的那個Neko！」

「抱歉，我對你並沒有什麼印象……」

「如果沒有什麼事我就先走了。」

Paff慌張的跑走了，只留下Neko一個人呆滯地站在電梯門前望著前者的背影。  
。  
完


End file.
